


And The Woman Clothed In Sun

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, IDK I’m still rubbish at tags, M/M, mention of flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Don’t eat paintings. Just as a general rule.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	And The Woman Clothed In Sun

Will Graham stood on the top step of Bedelia DuMaurier’s house. Off to one side of the path there was an old lilac tree. He wondered if she ever took the time to bring a branch inside. The flowers were probably too untidy for her. Not. He searched for the word that most fitted his understanding of her. Glossy. Lilac was not glossy. Pretty, sweet, frowsy. None of them attributes she’d be glad to have assigned to her.

He had to admit there was some solid insight in what she’d had to say. But it was always the same with Bedelia. She wouldn’t offer something without some anticipated return on her investment. As he opened the door of his car, he ran through a mental list of the things she’d already gained, and what she might still be hoping for. Or not. What she still hoped to avoid. That was a lengthy list too.


End file.
